Master Caldern
Tumblr npfkk9t6IM1qg15zno1 1280.png Geralt of rivia by leopinheiro-d84j1ir.jpg C29542ea9dcc5614159fb90f0af363f1.jpg Apperance Give me either some bullets of your apperance. Or a full paragrpah! Gallery Rpg the witcher concept art artwork geralt of rivia the witcher 2 assassins of kings the witcher 2 e www.artwallpaperhi.com 10.jpg Geralt of rivia fanart by thesolidsnak3-d8zlbfh.jpg Geralt of rivia by isabellamanara-d9h0lwt.jpg Geralt of rivia by dleoblack-d4fqrq8.jpg Geralt of rivia by cg warrior-d5ydnje.jpg Fantasy video games geralt of rivia the witcher 2 swords 1920x1080 wallpaper www.wallpapername.com 12.jpg Ecc4caa6c258eff7579508415b0b64c6.jpg C80a0933df51f9f5be92d033c6db65b2.jpg Ba08d8e0fb244775220d91208ac353ac.jpg 212254-Witcher2 Header.jpg 5981be7705863f7774770487f0785184.jpg 5129f5e6e4b2bc0a164d3817edbb0996.jpg 06b62e70c29ad364277ac3cececd2a3e.jpg 9d699d9647080cc4bc56b8da2d1667fd.jpg 3dd3ab04f22593292937b990fc383c1a.gif Behavior/Personality Your characters Behavior and stuff! Roleplay Allignment Click here ! -> Allignment system 'Occupation/Class' Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '- > Classes/Occupation Occupation: The Kagemaru Rank: Oyabun However, if you dont want a occupation within the ones given, then you can pick another one. 'Fighting Style Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- '''Chi Base (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Warlock